1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices intended to control the activation of turn indicators on motorized two wheeled vehicles, hereafter called `motorcycles` and more specifically to the field of devices which are intended to function as an auxiliary control for activation of turn indicators on motorcycles, particularly with the use of a single three pole toggle switch.
2. General Background of the Invention
Various manufactures of motorcycles employ various means of effecting activation of the right and left turn indicators found on most larger models. Among these various means exists a particular method and associated apparatus requiting the exertion of pressure upon one of two pressure contact, resilient `buttons`, located upon the handlebars, one proximate either handgrip. This particular system requires constant pressure upon the right side button for activation of the right side indicator and constant pressure upon the left side button for activation of the left side indicator. This requirement impedes the full use of either the right or left hand during the period in which activation of a turn signal is desired and effectively prohibits the use of the control lever upon the side concerned during use of the signal as well as the throttle during use of the right signal. If the left side signal is to be `on` the use of the left side control lever, which engages the clutch and is necessary for change of gear, is effectively denied. If the right side signal is to be `on` the use of the right side control lever, which controls the front brake, is effectively denied as is control of the throttle, which is effected by twisting the right handgrip.
3. Statement of Need
The rider of a motorcycle possessing a system requiring constant pressure contact to maintain activation of either of the two turn indicators typically desires activation of either signal throughout the entire duration of a particular manoeuver for which the signal is appropriate and further desires the full use, without impediment, of the front brake, the clutch and the throttle throughout the same. Indeed, there is no small loss of safety to riders of motorcycles possessing such a system in being forced to choose between continued activation of the left side turn signal and the use of the clutch and between the continued activation of the right side turn signal and the either use of the front brake or control of the throttle. A poignant need therefore exists for a device which would allow the full use of both hands during the period in which the rider of a motorcycle possessing an indicator control system of the type described above desires continued turn signal activation.